


The long-term bet

by Schnattchen91



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnattchen91/pseuds/Schnattchen91
Summary: A bet that turns the worlds of Monkey D. Luffy and Nami completely upside down.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 24





	The long-term bet

** The long-term bet **

It was a beautiful sunny day on the Grand Line. The Thousand Sunny was sailing calmly over the seas of the New World. The crew enjoyed having a peaceful day at least once again. Peace and quiet had become a rarity since they had passed the borders of the second half.

There was only one person who missed rushing from one adventure to the next.

"Ah, I'm bored," complained Monkey D. Luffy, the captain.

A kick hit him.

"Stop whining. If you hadn't eaten up all our supplies for three weeks in one night, you wouldn't have to catch us something new now!" the Smutje reprimanded him.

"Ouch, it wasn't just me," the straw-hatted man, now covered in bumps, grumbled.

"But 99.99 per cent.", Usopp added his comment.

"Pff.", hissed the black-haired boy.

"'It's so hot,'" Chopper began to complain. "This is really unfair! Luffy screws up and we have to pay for it."

"Are you going to doubt Nami-chan?" asked Sanji, perplexed.

The little doctor shook his head vigorously.

The blond smutje didn't scare him.

But the idea that the temperamental navigator of the pirate crew would hear something about his complaint, on the other hand, did.

"Yohoho, maybe we'll catch something if I start a little ditty," Brook interjected. It was only a rhetorical question on the Skeleton's part because he started playing right away.

"Mm, maybe we should use Chopper as bait," Luffy wondered out loud.

"He'd certainly make good bait," Usopp agreed.

"Are you kidding?!" cried the little reindeer in horror.

"ShiShiShi, don't be such a baby. You won't get eaten," laughed Luffy.

"Shut up you three!!!" grumbled the drowsy swordsman.

"Moss head, I don't know if anyone's told you this yet, but beauty sleep is beyond pointless in your case," Sanji taunted calmly.

"What did you say, you shitty cook?", said Zoro, who was more than willing to respond to his provocation.

A fight was now unavoidable.

"What's going on here?" the cyborg asked angrily. It was obvious that his newest invention had exploded. His face and upper body were covered with black powder. His question was answered by himself when he saw the reason for the explosion.

"Where is Nami when she's needed?" the thirty-six-year-old grumbled.

The chef's ears, which were sensitive to the names of the female members, stopped. Immediately he dropped his rival.

"Uh, for some reason Nami-swan is sulking in her room. I dunno, somehow, I got the feeling it might be because of Robin. But no one of them said anything to me about it," he explained.

"Oh, now the bitch is messing with Robin already?" Zoro grinned spitefully. " If this goes on, we might have to throw her overboard. Then I would finally be out of my laughable debts, too."

His statement, which wasn't meant very earnestly, had an effect, and unleashed another fight.

"ShiShiShi, Nami's just like that. Anyway, she'll get over it in the blink of an eye," Luffy said happily.

Even that the orange-haired woman was probably not in the best of moods now didn't ruin the atmosphere on deck. Only the sniper had become suspiciously quiet and frozen.

***

"Fufufu, don't be like that, Nami. It' s just between me and Usopp," the archaeologist was extremely amused by the younger woman's reaction, which she considered exaggerated.

"I wish!", Nami nagged. She unfolded the piece of paper that she had crumpled in her fit of rage.

She cleared her throat to express her anger before reading out the words:

"Long-term bet: Robin bets with Usopp that Luffy and Nami will have a one-night stand at some point (even without alcohol) and an unwanted child will be the result. Bet: 20,000 berry."

"I really don't know what your problem is. It's easy money. You're always up for that sort of thing." Robin giggled in her happy mood.

"But not when it involves me," Nami said snappishly, and as if noticing her own mistake, she hastily added, "Apart from that, you'll never get the money anyway."

Nami couldn't describe the anger she was feeling now. She was accustomed to such nonsense from Usopp, but Robin was usually so reasonable and grown-up.

She snorted angrily. " At what point did this stupid bet of yours end?" she asked, still in a rage. She was sure that Robin wouldn't have an answer to that.

"Oh, actually it's quite logical," the archaeologist said. "For example, if you and Luffy have a one-night stand and no child results, or if you become a couple before you have intercourse."

Nami gave the black-haired woman a perplexed look.

"Are you aware that this is never going to happen?" Although Nami tried to calm down, it was still clear how angry she was now.

"I wouldn't say so," Robin, on the other hand, couldn't hide how amused she was by the navigator's reaction.

Even the famous and feared death stare from the younger woman didn't change anything.

"Did you know that women like to show more of their skin just before they ovulate?" the archaeologist asked out of the blue. For a moment Nami was puzzled, but then said meekly and with just a hint of her anger: "I just was going to get some sun." Admittedly, she wasn't exactly dressed like a nun. Her new bikini didn't really cover much skin.

"Don't take that as an encouragement!" the twenty-year-old said as she tied a beach towel around herself. She had noticed the meaningful look on her friend's face.

"Didn't you want to get some sun?" the archaeologist asked provocatively. "Yes, but I want to check on my orange trees first," Nami was amazed at how quickly she came up with that excuse.

"Or am I also in danger of suddenly jump on Luffys bones?" she added quickly so as not to draw attention to herself.

"No, no.", Robin had seen through her red herring, it was clear to both of them, "You should still stay out of our captain's way if you want to play it safe."

The young woman looked at her roommate sceptically.

"Do you know that women are a bit horny when they are ovulating?"

"Oh, so now you're keeping a record of my menstrual cycle?" The sarcasm in the question was obvious, but the black-haired woman answered with a brief "Yes".

In response, she heard the young woman run out of the room and slam the door behind her.

***

"Oi, Nami.", Luffy called out to her. "Sanji said you and Robin were having a little catfight right now?"

Nami gasped. "Oh, Robin is going completely crazy at the moment and it's really getting on my nerves".

"If you two are still fighting tonight, you're welcome to stay at our place," he offered casually. Usopp swallowed and a slight red glow formed on Nami's cheeks.

"Nami, your incredible beauty." purred Sanji. "Even if our idiot captain said it, there is always a place for you in my bed, oh my sweet fair love."

Nami sighed. " Thanks for the invitation guys, but I'm definitely not going to sleep in your musty room." Her voice was cute as a button, but her gesture of bumping their heads together told a different story.

"Oh, Nami you're lovely, even though you're so cruel," the Smutje fluted enamoured.

"Nami, I was just trying to be nice," Luffy complained.

However, the navigator just ignored them and walked to her little orange tree orchard.

***

She didn't have any work to do there, but she couldn't be sure whether Robin wasn't secretly watching her. The one or other move to make it look like she was taking care of her trees was perfect. After her little display, she made herself comfortable on the lounger and enjoyed the glorious rays of the sun on her skin.

Her new bikini was really a delight to look at, so she couldn't blame Sanji for the flirting attempts being a bit more frequent than usual this day. For once, it was less annoying today.

His advances were the perfect way to avoid the idea Robin had plant in her mind.

"Luffy and me? Seriously?", Nami mumbled to herself.

"Have you said something, my darling?" flirted Sanji.

"Me? Nope, nothing," Nami lied, glancing angrily at Robin as she giggled. The archaeologist had joined Nami at some point around lunchtime but was ignored by her.

"Sanji! Hunger! I'm dying!" howled Luffy.

"It's your own fault.", Sanji countered him. "You're on a diet until you fish something to eat."

Sanji finally had kept his word and didn't prepare a meal for his captain, as he had eaten most of the supplies in one night. Nami had indeed slipped him a little of her leftovers after lunch, but that was only a drop in the ocean when it counted with Luffy's hunger.

"I'm going to die," Luffy claimed. Sanji rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I still have bait hidden in the room, I guess. If you haven't already fed them too." Sanji's concerns were justified; it hadn't only happened once.

"Yay!" cried Luffy and wanted to rush off. But Sanji grabbed him up by the shoulder. "If we have these left, they'll be our last bait. So, don't eat them!"

"Yes, Sir"

"You get it?"

"Yes. If I don't fish, can I eat the bait?"

"No Way!"

"But we still have Chopper as bait in case of need."

"I'm not the bait!" the ship's doctor interjected fearfully

" Alright." Nami was already at the railing. She was able to listen to the conversation due to the short distance and the raised voices.

"I'll go with Luffy to look for the bait and make sure he doesn't eat it." She was giving Robin a brief glare that was intended to say that she could well be alone with Luffy without them becoming intimate. She quickly turned to Chopper so that others wouldn't notice her expression. "And if our captain once again believes our gifted ship's doctor is the ideal bait, we could use him as bait sometime. I'm sure sea kings would love a taste of human flesh."

She grinned mischievously.

"Oh, Nami, you know I don't like compliments," Chopper said sheepishly.

"You're the devil," was Luffy's comment.

"No, just your navigator," came sweetly from her lips.

"No, the devil." The straw hat boy insisted on his point of view.

"Oh, if I'm the devil, I won't give you any more of my leftovers on your next diet," she deliberately spoke her thought out loud.

"Did I say devil? I meant world's best navigator." Now the captain couldn't get his point across.

"There you go," she giggled.

"You feed Luffy even though I put him on a diet?" asked Sanji, slightly disappointed, but that feeling quickly turned around. "Your kindness has no limits, that's why I love you so much," he crooned.

" Yeah. Whatever." she dismissed his declaration of love and turned to Luffy. "Come on, we should go and find the bait. Not that we'll really have nothing eatable left on board any time soon."

She had grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her.

***

"Can't you guys just keep everything in order?" she nagged at him. They had been looking for the fishing bait for a while and once again Nami had stepped on something lying on the ground. In support of her statement, she gave him another head butt.

"Ouch, this is not only my room." He found this punishment unjustified.

"But most of the stuff lying around here is yours," she said, ending the discussion before it even started.

He just mumbled in reply. "But I'll tell the others, I promise," she smiled happily.

Their conversation was finished for now and they continued their search.

" Hey Nami, did you and Robin make friends again?" he asked after several minutes of unsuccessful searching

"We didn't have a real fight," she said softly.

"I see." commented Luffy.

Nami was hoping that he would leave the topic alone. However, she knew that her hope was in vain. "What was going on this morning?" he wanted to know. Nami stopped. A moment passed before she replied, "You know, it's a woman's thing, men don't know much about it."

"I see." Luffy gave up as well.

She wasn't sure if he really accepted her answer or if he had also felt this weird impulse when their hands touched. They were probably both going through the same pile of dirty laundry.

But instead of awkwardly looking away, their gazes met. Luffy's dark eyes gave off such a sense of security that she lost herself in them.

She didn't notice her fingers interlocking with his. She should really have pulled her hand away at that impulse.

Instead, Luffy, who had placed his free hand on her hip, pulled her towards him. She hadn't really realised that her hand was resting on his backside.

With pleasure she let herself be drawn to him if she was able to lose herself in the mirror of his soul. She felt his breath on her lips. Her fingers released the knot. She immediately placed her free hand on the back of his neck. He in turn used his to run over her back. Consciously or unconsciously, he undid the scanty knot of her bikini.

"Oh, crap!" is the last thought she could grasp before her mind drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. That's the end of this One Shot. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and you can decide for yourselves whether Robin won the bet or not.
> 
> I also wanted to say that I am not a native speaker. So if I have made any mistakes, please tell me.  
> This is the only way I can learn and get better.


End file.
